Old Child
Hugh the Dark Algernon III (ヒュー・ダークアルジャーノンⅢ) — jest jednym z ośmiu Servamp'ów, jako Servamp Pychy. W hierarchii rodzeństwa ma numer drugi, czyli jest jednym ze starszych wampirów ale młodszym od Kuro. Imię otrzymał od swojego pana Tetsu Sendagayi, jednak przez długą nazwę nazywany jest jedynie Hugh. Znany jest również pod imieniem Old Child. Wygląd left|thumb|190px|Projekt Old Child Hugh jest najmniejszym z Servamp'ów, mierzy jedynie 80 cm. Ma średniej długości czarne włosy, lekko kręcone i jak każdy z rodzeństwa czerwone oczy i wampirze kły. Na lewym oku nosi monokl, a na głowie cylinder dodający mu około 35 cm. Jego styl ubioru przypomina gotycki, nosi długi czarną pelerynę z czerwonym wnętrzem i marynarkę, również czarną z czerwonym wnętrzem, a pod nią białą koszulę. Pod szyją ma złotą zapinkę z czerwoną wstążeczką, która trzyma pelerynę. W dłoni trzyma długą fajkę. W swojej zwierzęcej formie jest czarnym nietoperzem z małym monoklem na lewym oku. Osobowość Jako Servamp Pychy Hugh jest bardzo arogancki, uważa siebie za jedynego, prawdziwego wampira. Poszukuje Eve jedynie z czystą krwią, spadkobierców wielkiej fortuny lub dorobku. Często nazywa swojego pana, jak i wszystkich wokół, głupcem. Mówi ze specyficzną manierą, najpewniej pozostałość po długim czasie spędzonym w Wielkiej Brytanii. Hugh jest bardzo dziecinny, gra z Kuro w gry na konsoli i szybko się dekoncentruje. Widać to szczególnie gdy sytuacja wymaga powagi, np. podczas pierwszego spotkania z Mahiru i Kuro, oraz na szkoleniu z Mikuni, kiedy to jego uwagę przykuł plac zabaw i huśtawka na nim. Jest zawsze dobrze poinformowany o sytuacji, w której się znajdują, dzięki swoim podwładnym oraz wie najwięcej na temat „funkcjonowania” Servamp'ów. Historia Old Child i jego rodzeństwo otrzymali od C3 wniosek, by zabili ich stwórcę. Ponieważ Sleppy Ash chciał usłyszeć opinię wszystkich z rodzeństwa, wysłano Hugha do Lawlessa, który był pogrążony w depresji po utracie Ofelii, co skłoniło Old Childa do przypomnienia Lawlessowi to ,że ten ostrzegał go, żeby nie zakochiwał się. Następnie przekazał list, w którym podano datę posiedzenia odnośnie "tej osoby". Na spotkaniu, wraz z All of Love i Doubt Doubt , zgodził się, że twórca Servampów musi zostać zabity. Spowodowało to kłótnię z Lawlessem, World Endem i The Mother , którzy byli przeciwni tej prośbie. Kiedy Lawless oświadczył, że życie ich twórcy nie powinno być rozstrzygane przez prostą rzecz, t jak głosowanie, Old Child odpowiedział Lawlessowi, że nie powinien on uwzględniać osobistych odczuć w tej sprawie i kwestionował to ,że powiedział tak tylko dla tego że utracił ostatnio swoją Eve. Old Child następnie zapytał Sleepy Asha, który nie oddał jeszcze swojego głosu, jaka jest jego decyzja, na co Sleepy Ash odpowiedział, że zabije ich stwórcę. Po tym jak ich twórca został zabity, Old Child stwierdził, że nie ma czego żałować, ponieważ to było coś, co musieli zrobić. W 21 wieku Hugh mieszkał w ogromnym starym zamku w Wielkiej Brytanii. Ale ten został następnie zburzony i nie mógł nic zrobić, ponieważ było to za dnia. Szukając nowego miejsca do życia, zasnął w bagażu, który sprowadził go do Japonii. Przybywszy do Japonii, zwiększył ilość swoich podklas i zbierał informacje o Tsubakim . Pewnego dnia poczuł zapach wysokiej jakości krwi i podążył za nim z zamiarem uczynienia właściciela krwi potencjalnym Eve, zaprowadził go on do gorących źródeł. Następnie spotkał tam syna właściciela źródeł, Tetsu Sendagaya , który wziął go za klienta i zapewnił mu pokój o najlepszym świetle słonecznym. To zniesmaczyło Hugha, ponieważ wampiry nie mogą znieść światła słonecznego, co skłoniło Tetsu do zabicia deskami okna. Potwierdzając potencjał Tetsu mimo młodego i prostego umysłu, Old Child podpisał z nim kontrakt przez ,który otrzymał imie Hugh. Fabuła Pojawia się po raz pierwszy jako nietoperz wypadając z trumny, która posłużyła do bezpiecznego zdetonowania bomby na festiwalu. Następnie po wyleczeniu ran w domu Mahiru przedstawia się jako Servamp Pychy Hugh the Dark Algernon III. Gdy rozpoczyna mówić o końcu świata jego uwaga zostaje rozproszona przez podane jedzenie. Po zganieniu przez Mahiru Hugh opowiada jak spotkał Tetsu. Shirota zaprasza ich na ćwiczenia z Mikuni'm gdzie spotyka Snow Lily i Jeje, gdy Mikuni rozpoczyna trening jego uwagę przykuwa plac zabaw, na którym zaczyna się bawić. Starszy Arisuin w końcu tłumaczy działanie oręża i Servampów, przez co Hugh wdaje się z nim w małą sprzeczkę, następnie pozwala Tetsu na użycie specjalnego ataku, dzięki któremu udaje się zrzucić maski Jeje. Umiejętności 'Transformacja: '''Podobnie jak inne Servampy Hugh jest zdolny do zamiany postaci pomiędzy swoją ludzką i zwierzęcą formą, również jak wszyscy powróci do swojej zwierzęcej postaci po wystawieniu na działanie promieni słonecznych. Jego zwierzęcą postacią jest mały czarny nietoperz z monoklem. Jest zdolny do mowy w zwierzęcej postaci. '''Trumna:'W anime umiejętność Tetsu polega na wywołaniu roju nietoperzy z wnętrza trumny. Są one jednak pod dowództwem Hugha, a wampir używa ich, by atakować swoich wrogów. Cytaty "Przecież mówiłem żebyś się nie zakochiwał"'' Do Lawlessa'' "Drżyjcie ze strachu śmiertelnicy!" Do Tetsu i Mahiru "Me imię brzmi Hugh The Dark Algernon III !" Do Mahiru Ciekawostki * Jako drugi najstarszy Servamp jest najmniejszy i najbardziej dziecinny.. * Zawsze nosi pelerynę i cylinder. * W pierwszym sondażu popularności Hugh był dwunasty. Zyskał wtedy 350 głosów. * Jego ulubiona potrawa to deser czekoladowy z lodami. * Jego ulubionymi napojami są krew i sok pomarańczowy. * Jego hobby to plotkowanie. * Ma najwięcej podklas ze wszystkich Servamp'ów. Kategoria:Servamp Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Wampir Kategoria:Żywi